1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paint removers and nail polish removers and more specially to towellettes impregnated with a paint and nail polish remover formulation, which may be safely used to clean hands with paint or to remove nail polish from nails.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous formulations for nail polish remover that contain acetate or acetate derivative. However, there are some patents, which disclose a nail polish remover without acetate or an acetate derivative. U.S. Pat. No. 6,071,865 to Pickering et al. discloses a nail polish remover. The Pickering et al. patent includes a nail polish removing composition that includes fatty acid methyl or ethyl esters, N-Methyl-2-pyrrolidone or similar solvent, and a surfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,269 to Baker discloses a nail polish remover. The Baker patent includes a nail polish remover composition comprising aliphatic dibasic esters and alkali refined soybean oil. Patent application No. 2002/0183215 to Berglund discloses a nail polish lacquer remover. The Berglund patent includes a composition which is a mixture of a hydroxylated carboxylic acid ester and a mono-, di- or tricarboxylic acid ester for solvating a nail polish lacquer.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for towellettes impregnated with a paint and nail polish remover formulation, which may be safely used to clean paint, printing inks, adhesives or any other unwanted material from hands; remove nail polish from nails; and does not contain acetate or an acetate derivative.